A Christmas Gift
by Nargles1211
Summary: AU! With Chibimano and Chibitalia as orphans. What happens if Feli gets adopted and Lovi doesn't? It's just a cute little drabble, one-shot thingy. Rated T because of one curse word you can probably guess who it's from


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters in this. I just decided to write it because it popped into my head and it's almost Christmas in July. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Love always, the author :)**

* * *

"No!" cried a dark-haired Italian boy as two strangers carried his brother away.

"Fratello! Help me!" his younger brother screamed. The stoic man carrying him just walked out of the dreary orphanage and let the door slam shut in his wake. "Fratelloooo! Nooo! Don't leave my fratello there!" he sobbed as he pounded his tiny fists on the man's coat.

"Roddy…maybe we shouldn't do this…it's almost Christmas…"

"Elizaveta," he sighted, "would you rather have both of them alone for the holidays or just one?" This remark silenced his wife who bowed her head and followed along beside him.

Meanwhile, inside the orphanage, the young Italian boy struggled against a caretaker that held him back. "Let! Me! Go!" he shouted as he finally twisted free and ran out the doors. "Feliciano! No, don't take my brother from me! Please!" he yelled into the swirling snow as he rushed towards the retreating figures and latched onto the man's coat. "You bastard! You can't just separate us like this!"

"Lovi! You followed us!" Feli cheered as his face lit up.

"I already have. We can't afford to feed and take care of two children," he coldly replied, prying little Lovi's hands off of his coat. "Maybe if you weren't so rude to everyone who walked through that door then someone might want to give you a home." Realizing it was no use to argue, Lovino dropped to his knees and let sobs shake his body.

"Not my fratello…per favore…not my fratello!" he pleaded as he looked up with sad amber eyes. "He's the only family I have…" Surprised by this sudden show of weakness form a normally feisty boy, Roderich's grip on his younger brother loosened enough for him to escape and run to Lovino.

"I don't want to leave my fratello! Please don't make me leave!" he sobbed as he dropped to the ground beside him and hugged him tightly.

"It's time to go, Feliciano," Roderich said while the small boy continued to whimper and cling to his brother.

"Wait!" called another man with dark brown hair and green eyes as he raced over. "Isn't there any way that they can still see each other?" he looked desperate to help as much as he could. "Brothers this young shouldn't be torn apart…it isn't right…" he murmured as he knelt beside them and hugged the duo to his chest.

"Who are you that you care so much?"

"Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Just a passerby who can't stand by and watch two brothers get crushed like this."

"Well unfortunately, Mr. Carriedo, the orphanage does not allow visits from children who have been adopted. Unless you plan on adopting him, it simply isn't possible."

"That's exactly what I'll do then," he stated with a determined look in his eyes. "Your name is Lovino, si?"

"S-si!" Lovi stuttered as he looked at the kind man through his teary eyes.

"Come with me then," he smiled, standing up and offering a hand to help the boy off the ground.

"Grazie…" he whispered as he was pulled to his feet and helped his brother stand.

"And Mr…?

"Edelstein."

"Mr. Edelstein, please come back with us. I just need some way to contact you so Lovino and his little brother can still see each other."

"Alright, but you don't know what you're getting yourself into with this one…"

"I'm okay with that," he shrugged. "Merry Christmas, Lovi," he whispered, giving the boy's hand a squeeze as their feet crunched through the snow on their way back to the orphanage.

"Buon Natale…" he softly replied, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. For the first time in all of the Christmases they could remember, the Vargas brothers had received a gift. They knew that things would be different from now on, but no one said that changes like these had to be a bad thing.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! I hope you all enjoyed it even though it started out really depressing and no adoption can take place this quickly in real life. Anyway, reviews are always welcome, if you don't want to then don't bother. Have a nice day! :)**


End file.
